Talk:KThxBye/@comment-25606596-20190613190639/@comment-25598148-20190619130020
I cant see myself getting upset at this comment cuz its obviously someone made an account just to trigger ppl on this. but still... I havent watched the video (nor will i tbh probably) because its long, and he's notsomeone im invested in to watch a 45 min video. But..I have seen clips, and i believe he does touch of the "we been knew" reaction of it all. personally i dont rly "believe" in coming out, at least for me. i'm a lesbian, and coming out is never sumn im gonna do. i mean i have pretty strong dyke energy if u asked me, n probs to other ppl. so people can assume, idc. ppl can ask, i'll tell. but theres sumn i dont like about being expected to sit down and tell my 'loved ones' that i am gay. i dont judge others for doing it tho, because its an important step to some people. but sumn that bothers me as much as lgbt acceptance progresses, its still treated as some anamoly both by those for and against it. obv those against it is bothersome, but also... when its something obsessed over and is fangirling just over something being gay, its very dehumanizing to me. theres things like fanservice/queerbaiting, and the fangirling over it paysoff that. idk its like, strides have been made, but the fanfare that goes on around anything being queer .. being gay, or queer at all, is never gonna be a normal, accepted thing while thats there. and thats just rly pessimistic of me to see people celebrating that way, but a big partof this is that... the contents of such fanfare. i mean, as ur saying, everyone knew bc of phan, bc they watched his videos. the thing with phan, is with other popular gay ships, fans go way overboard w their fantasies & obsession with the ship, particularly that they are gay, its a pretty prominent fetish in straight women (& lesbians is a fetish to straight men, some even have fantasy of turning them). like , when i was a teen, i'll admit i had that stage where i'd be interested in any media with a lesbian couple..but nowadays idc, and i see how people just obsess over people being gay, gay couples or ships. and theyre not treated as a real couple. i've had my fair share of toxic relationships, but people dont care if a relationship is toxic (or will reject its toxic cuz they r a fan of it)or not. just that its gay, just cuz its "hot" to see 2 guys kissing. and ofc, here not about phan, but more so in tv stuff(a roswell, nm tea) and thats also very dumanizing. basically...i guess..in short or to summarize.phan is not a display of their sexuality, but a close friendship (which im sure there are some of phan fans that r strictly abt) that expanded to its size in fandom due to fetishizing it. and altho i cant relate, a "coming out" is important and a big step for some people. so its rly fucked up to delegitimize it, just cuz you apparently could tell. like putting ur opinion on it in anyway. like i said, i dont believe in coming out, but i'd never go to someone and judge them for coming out just cuz i wont...that's fucked up./ also, just 2 let u know. im not triggered ur posts just set off these thoughts to me. and im sorry for the long post but im pretty long winded with not much control over it.